Tale As Old As Time
by ollieboybang
Summary: Six and his small group of friends journey to DC for a mission that benefits both his own group and a group from DC. But as you would suspect, not everything goes to plan. (New Writer, First Story)
1. chapter 1

**Night Before It Happened**

"Well you know how that goes, aye buddy" said Six, as he lazed in the sunlight with his faithful companion Rex sitting next to him, he was telling him what he's been doing. He laid on a lawn chair, soaking up the warmth of the sun with his body fully exposed (except for his lower half). He wore no cloths above the waist, his lower half was covered with black jeans and black boots. His eyes shine as the sun hits them, a light brown colour with a bit of stubble growing on his chin. His dark black hair was slicked back, with a few strands lying on his forehead. He had the body of a athlete, both top and body hadhad a solid build.

"I thought I would find you here" he heard the familiar voice of his partner in crime, Cass. "You know, for a hero of the people you have got to be the laziest person I know" she told him, Six shrugged.

"I'm also the most handsome you know" he teased, she just rolled her eyes. "Is it time?"

"Yeah, everyone's waiting down stairs... well, everyone that could make it anyway" she answered, the way she said it made his smile lower a bit before he brought it back.

"Well damn, can't always win can we... let's go meet them then. I'll see you next time Rex, I promise to be back up here soon alright" he said, patting the dogs brain case, pecking him on the head. 'I wish you were still around boy' he thought, before leaving the passed dogs presence and re-entering the Lucky 38's roof.

-Few minutes later-Casino Floor-

"Damn... it's been a while hasn't it everyone" said Six as he greeted everyone. They all sat around one of the old blackjack tables, with Six sitting in the place the dealer would usually be and his old friends in front of them. "Thanks for coming" he said, a huge smile on his face. He was still a little saddened that not everyone could show up, but content with who had come.

"Indeed it has been a while Six, at least three years am I correct?" said Arcade, adjusting his glasses to sit on his nose.

"Over those three years I thought you would've changed a little Cade'" teased Veronica, a small laughing leaving her lips.

"Could say the same about you" added Raul, Veronica just glared at her ghoulish friend. "In our entire journey with one another, you still act the same" he finished, causing everyone to laugh.

'Damn I've missed this' he thought, three of his friends showing up was better than nothing. "Alright everyone" called Six, the table going silent. "Thanks for coming and agreeing to help me with this, the jobs gonna be long. We won't be seeing the Mojave for a good year, down in DC it's gonna be different. We are to help some guy called Charon or whatever and his group travel across the country and expand our reach. Make some new alliances, are you all sure that you wanna do this?" he asked the group.

"Your kidding, of course dude like what the what! It's been too long since we all journeyed together" yelled Veronica excitedly.

"And Freeside is prospering, I won't be needed for awhile" said Arcade, happy to help.

"You can count on my help mi amigo" finished Raul, Soon Cass joined the group with clothing for everyone.

"Hey Six, here's the things" she said simply, handing out clothing to everyone. Each person held

-A plain back shirt

-A light brown duster

-A pair of black Jeans

-A pair of western style boots

"And these are?" asked Arcade

"Our team uniforms!" yelled Six excitedly.

'Of course he still has childish habits... one of his best things' thought Arcade, a smile appearing his face. "Well I'm fine, I'll just have what I've packed thank you" he said, placing the "uniform" on the table.

"Same here, plus it'll be hot as hell" agreed Raul.

"And black isn't really my colour" finished Veronica.

"Pay up babyboy" teased Cass, a cheeky smirk on her face.

"Whatever" said Six with a childish pout on his face. He spawned five hundred caps in his hand and handing it over. "Stupid bet"

"Don't blame the bet, blame the outcome" she teased, counting the caps.

"Anyway, if everyone's ready. Let's hit it, we got a long walk ahead of us" he said, letting his outfit take over his body. it was the uniform he had handed out with armour on the cloths, elbow and knee armour pads, body pieces covering the shirt and chest and his mask appearing in his hands. "Let's get to work" he finished, putting the mask on. The eyes lit up red as the group began to leave.

 ** _Thanks for giving this story a read, I hope you enjoyed. As you can see, this is my first time writing something. I'm hoping this story is a good starter, I have many more planned out. These may not be the longest chapters ever but I hope there good, please give any thoughts you have. All reviews are welcome and will help me improve, thank you._**

 ** _P.S - If your wondering where other companions are, just wait. All will be revealed_**


	2. Chapter 2

**New Arrivals**

"Oi Charon! When did you say they would be here!" yelled Butch as he laid inside a trash car, his feet were kicked up on the broken wheel and he had leaned the burnt out chair back with his arms behind his head. Charon yelled in response.

"Should be soon, be a bit patient" replied Charon, leaning against the outside of the same destroyed car. His arms crossed and a stern expression on his ghoulish face.

"Yeah Butch, ye have little faith" teased the leader of the small group. He wore armoured blue overalls, his bright blue eyes shone with innocence and excitement and his bright blonde hair was styled to stand in a sort of tilted faux hawk style. He laid on his stomach on top of the car, his legs bent in half behind him and arms being used as supports while he held his face in his hands. He heard Dogmeat bark from below, the order replied. "Well jump on up here"

"I still cannot understand how you understand the animal" said Fawkes, confused. "It makes no logical sense"

Woof woof* barked Dogmeat, as he joined his master on top of the destroyed car.

"Fawkes, it's like a shared brain link between me and Dogmeat" he replied, before laughing and giving the real explanation. "I'm gonna be honest here, I have no idea but it just happened"

"I still don't get why the hell we would need to get others involved, I mean we have Fawkes what else would we need?" asked Butch, Charon sighed and replied.

"For insurance, this way we have a group of powerful warriors instead of an army" he explained, before finishing. "And we can't risk that"

"And also we get some new pals, I mean come on you can't tell me it's been boring these few years. Everything so peaceful, it's great but at the same time really really boring. I just want a good fight!" exclaimed Lucas, formerly known as the Lone Wanderer. "We are soooo gonna spar these people when they show up, see if they have what it takes" he finished, get fired up. Before anyone else could speak, Fawkes spoke.

"Seems like they are here L" notified Fawkes, L's smile grew large. Almost Cheshire like.

"Let's greet out guest then, everyone into your positions!" he ordered.

-POV Switch, Six and crew are nearing meeting point, DC ruins-

"This place is wrecked man" noted Veronica, Arcade nodded in agreement.

"Indeed it is, is a good place to set up a trap. Everyone be on your guard" said Arcade, Six soon spawned everyone's weapons from his Pip-Boy.

A Riot Shotgun appeared in the hands of Cass, it slowly spawned in with ash burning off it as it appeared. She smiled as she spoke. "Damn I've missed that" she said, referring to how the weapon came in. The same happened with the others as their weapons slowly appeared.

Veronica's weapons slowly came over her fist, she started getting excited. On her left hand, Greased Lightning appeared while on her right was another power fist named Two-Step Goodbye. "Please let there be a big bad guy"

Arcade smiled as he pulled his weapon from his holster, he always carried it with him. The Q-35 Matter Modulator Plasma Rifle. "Well, just to be safe"

Raul also held his own weapons, twin Revolvers that he always carried with him and he used then on his travels always. Lucky and Ranger Sequoia. "prepárate para bailar gringos"

Finally was Six, he made sure to always do himself last. He wasn't gonna use anything flashy right now, he simply spawned in Maria. "Be sure to win if anything happens" he ordered. They all formed up in a circle formation as they moved slowly through the ruins, all on guard without a single crack in there defence. They kept moving until they saw somebody sitting atop a burned out, broken down vehicle. He sat with his legs crossed and his head resting in his hand with a bored expression on his face.

"Well hello, welcome to DC!" he greeted, Six gave everyone a signal to stand down and they let him through to stand in front of the group. "You must be Six, names... well that's not important actually, but just call me L" he said simply, his expression now one of curiosity and... excitement?

"Yes, and we are here to meet with Charon. We had a meeting?" asked Six, his free hand behind his back. He gave a signal to stay alert, before focusing on the person in front of him. "Can I ask where he is?"

"He's sort of busy, but I'm one of his close friends" said L, a smile on his face. Six could hear his friends whispering.

 _"Something feels off"_ he heard one say. _"The blond seems a bit... weird"_ was another, Six also felt worried. Something wasn't right.

-POV Switch, Butch and Charon hiding behind wreckage-

 _"These guys look pretty tough Charon, good picks. Maybe L's fighting itch will finally be satisfied"_ whispered Butch as he watched and waited.

 _"Hopefully the armour Fawkes was given is good, their weapons look hard"_ noticed Charon, Butch nodded.

 _"And please don't let him get too out of control, what's he using in this fight?"_

 _"He said he's just gonna use something simple and up close"_

-POV Switch, L-

"Well then, yous don't look very calm?" L noted, he looked to his left and right, giving quick glances to the hiding places of his comrades. 'Hopefully everyone's set and we get to have fun'

"Well your not giving us much reason, especially with how suspect your being. Charon was the one we met with, not you"

"Well damn, guess I have no choice. I'll just have to prove it to you" he said, before snapping his fingers. "Let's test your strength"

-POV Switch, Six-

"Test ou- what the!" Six was taken aback, almost in an instant L had tackled Six down. 'How did he?'

"Six!" yelled Veronica, before she could help or anyone for that matter more body's appeared and everyone was soon in combat.

"Got you" said L, as he delivers a few hard hits to Six's ribs as he sat on top of a downed Six

"Get off!" yelled Six, pushing L off. the two stood, staring at the other. No words were changed as the two charged each other and clashed, they were each throwing powerful punches at one another but both kept connecting knuckles. 'This dudes food's thought Six, before switching his combat style. He went for a few kicks but every time L would either block or dodge, but Six could see that he would much rather dodge as the kicks connected with his arms the hits were hard.

"You're not handling well motherfucker!" yelled Six, before flipping back, getting low and jumping forward aiming for a hard punch to the rib. He let one of his many brass knuckles spawn over his hand. "Let's see how well you handle this!" yelled Six, before fully getting past his guard and going for the hit.

"Think your fast!" was all Six heard, before L disappeared from Six's sight. "Above you, bastard!" yelled L, before his feet came crashing down on the back of Six sending him belly first into the hard concrete. Six made an audible out of breath sound as he landed, winded. L stood on top of him, he got off and soon started kicking the side of a downed Six. "Your not really that strong!"

"Dammit!" yelled Six, another kick hitting his side. But soon, Six done the same trick and was soon behind L.

"You have one too?" said L surprised.

"Yeah, asshole" said Six, before wrapping his arms around the waist of L and lifting him slamming him head first into the concrete via German Suplex.

-POV Switch, Fawkes-

'I get the ghoul and the girl with iron fists. This should be entertaining' thought Fawkes, he stood much taller then the two. But looks of fear didn't come across there faces, but looks of excitement.

"Raul, tactic 8!" yelled the girl, just then the cowboy threw a flashbang towards Fawkes and it went off directly in front of him.

"Gah! My vision has been blinded!" he screamed, rubbing his eyes. 'Heh, fools' he thought, he could see clear as day. His eyes had cybernetic implants installed, he watched as the girl leapt back while the ghoul slid under her. It was pretty well thought out actually, he stood to his feet with both barrels aiming directly for the eyes. "Takes more than that to bring down this hero" said Fawkes, catching the ghoul off guard. The ghoul shot off the round but Fawkes easily dodged, grabbing both arms he lifted the poor ghoul high into the air before slamming him down hard into the ground.

"GAH!" screamed the ghoul, the girl had a look of shock on her face.

"You mother-" she was quickly cut off by Fawkes throwing the ghoul at her. Before she could get back up, Fawkes stood on the duo with a smile on his face.

"Victory is mine"

-POV Switch, Cassidy and Arcade-

"Well come on then, you little bitch!" mocked Cass as she sat on top of one of the guys, she had gotten the upper hand in the fight. "Fight back" she mocked, punching him over and over again.

"Stupid bitch, I'll fuck you u-" the guy was interrupted as another jab was delivered to his mouth, she quickly jumped off him as another masked person approached. Cass and Arcade were at a disadvantage, they had both lost there guns. "Thanks man" said the guy that was getting floored by Cass, the masked one helped him up.

"Well then, I guess we have no choice" said Arcade, Cass nodding in agreement.

"Leave most of this to me" said Cass, they readied themselves for the next round. But before anything started the masked one just stood there, then whispered something to the other man.

"Well damn, your lucky lady" said the man, before pulling a cigarette from his pocket and a lighter.

"The hell is this?" she asked, confused. Arcade had a face of confusion, before snapping his fingers.

"So thats it?" he asked aloud, Cass was about to question the good doctor until he raised a single finger. "Cass, this is Charon. If Im guessing correctly, this was a test. Am I right?"

"Thats right, well seen" said Charon, removing the mask.

-POV switch, Six-

"I win" said Six, a knife against the blond's throat.

"Yes you do good sir, damn he picked some strong people" said L, a instant look of confusion struck his face.

"He picked some... for fuck sake, your the guys aren't you" said Six, realization setting in.

"That we are, now Dogmeat. Be a good boy and move away from the masked man alright" ordered L, Six was confused until he felt somebodys breath hit his neck. Six was shocked and quickly moved back, the person breathing turned out to be a gray and black dog. It had pure hate in its eyes. "Sorry about him, he's pretty protective of me" said L.

-POV Switch, L-

L looked around, seeing that they all had different outcomes. Fawkes had one his battle, but it seems the boys had a tougher time and they came to a draw. "Well would you look at that, I was the one who lost"

"That you are, now my winnings good sir" said Butch mockingly, a smug smile on his face.

"Whatever, its only three hundred" said L, spawning the caps into Butch's hand.

"Caps are caps boss"

"Anyway, I think we should explain" said Charon, everyone now gathering into a circle.

 ** _Shout out to my guest reviewer and my first follower, rubengradussen. Your people's support is much appreciated, I hope this new chapter is good enough for everyon that wants to read. Thank you for giving my story a chance, have a good day or night wherever you may be and hope to see more people here next time. Much love_**

 ** _Review Reply_**

 ** _(Guest) - Thank you, hopefully, this chapter is better than the last and that you follow or favourite. Thanks for the support._**


End file.
